<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Shadow of The Moon by teenieweenie365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308920">In The Shadow of The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenieweenie365/pseuds/teenieweenie365'>teenieweenie365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Cassandra, Character Death, Dubious Science, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Execution, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, King Varian AU, Magic Is Real Guys, Mental Health Issues, Nobody will escape unharmed, Rating May Change, Rebellion, Tags May Change, Torture, i'll say it again, lets get this show on the road</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenieweenie365/pseuds/teenieweenie365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian needed to save his dad. He could do this- had to do this. </p><p>Whatever the price was, whoever it was.</p><p>He had to. </p><p>Why couldn't they just stop screaming and try to understand that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO FINALLY THIS STEAMING PILE CAN OFFICIALLY START. </p>
<p>Holy FUCK this took so goddamn long to plot out. So like, sorry about that. First off I gotta thank the absolute OG kush chocorango for not only making a WHOLE fic when this shit was just concept but being such a ginormous help with feedback and brainstorming an actual concise plot!! ( a link to their Tumblr and fic below! :^) )</p>
<p>And of course, HOLY SHIT thank all you guys! For support and patience!! I really really hope you enjoy this, writing really isn't my passion and I highkey forget how this site works- so constructive feedback is always appreciated! </p>
<p>Let's get this dumpster fire started... Haha literally...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Now...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian laid his head back gently on the throne of sharp branches and dried leaves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The rope around his ankles and chest rubbed his skin raw, but the pain felt distant. His tongue was pressed taut behind his teeth, mouth bruised and bloody. He noted the last burst of warmth from the summer wind run across his freckled nose and cheeks. However gentle, he braced against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His crown of thorns glimmered brightly from the gold paint it was doused in. It melted down from the hot glow of daybreak. Wet droplets ran down from his face, edging his lashes in a heavy shine. His eyes burned pink from the irritation but still, he looked on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyond the blank faces of the crowd, towards the sun rising just above the faraway fields of wheat and oak trees. The heat of its red-light caught on the greasy black of his hair, making his scalp burn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Varian pondered that there would be more heat to come. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, there would be nothing but heat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand shakily reached out, clenching harshly on to the edges of the pyre, grounding himself in his grave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Varian shut his eyes and waited for the flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chocorangos Tumblr!- https://weallstaypositive.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>And their splendid fic- https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084815</p>
<p>My Tumblr!- https://fuckfuckingfuckityfuckfuck.tumblr.com/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next chapter...The actual plot...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Then...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the hands on his shoulders shove him out into the chill. He fell hard on the ground, landing in a mess of cold and dirty slush. Varian’s limbs scrambled against the cold stone stairs of the castle, he struggled to compose himself, feet catching on the thin ice and wet sludge. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Please! No! Don't-don't I-" He flinched as the heavy door slammed shut, he nearly fell again in his effort to rush back against it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Let me in!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His fist banged uselessly against it and after a minute of struggle, Varian sunk to the ground. His head rested aimlessly against the hardwood and he struggled to quell a scream of agitation from rising.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Why will nobody help him? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Please..." He murmured in the silence.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His dad was losing time. Varian couldn't believe he just up and <em> left him </em> in the lab. He couldn't believe that Repunzel would just <em> ignore him </em>. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just like everyone does.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He shook the thought from his head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> Rising again, he yanked his staff with one hand and gripped the rough worn leather of his cloak in the other. He began to tread down the stairs. The blizzard blew strong against him in the open space, nearly knocking him over several times. Varian fastened his goggles over his hardened face, tightening his mouth into a thin line as he walked alone back through the city. He could see the dim lights that shone through frosted windows of houses he pasted, shimmering, taunting behind the glass. Varian glared at them enviously as he strode through, holding his staff close to his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tore his eyes away, watery from the cold but Varian refused to let anything slip. His mantra repeated strongly in his brain, solidifying him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Get home. Save dad. Fix this. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The start of a deafening, howling wind filled his ears and made the throbbing in his head grow.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He looked onward at the arching trees that marked the beginning of the dirt pathway. He could see his once deep footprints already being covered by new snowfall. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He needed to help his dad, and if he had to do it alone, then so be it. He's been alone before, he always made it through. This was no different.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> He could do this- <em> had to do this. </em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He had to.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian shivered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Get home. Save dad. Fix this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His foot stuttered as he re-entered the dense forest, but after one last backward glance, he continued nonetheless. Hoping that the weather would let up soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It never did.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before he knew it was lost. Helplessly, hopelessly, <em> lost </em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A rush of cold air flew against Varian's chest, pushing him back as he continued to try and set a steady pace through the trees. He huffed loudly and sent a cloud of white smoke through the bunches of leaves that surrounded him. The wind blew his hair wildly around his face, strands getting into his mouth as he struggled to breathe clearly. He could feel his limbs stalling the more he fought against the cold, could feel the sharp numbness seeping into them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the piercing gaze of something watching him. Fighting a chill, he looked over his shoulder, but nothing was there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian carried on.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How long has he been here? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He glared up, to see the sky through layers of leaves and the crescent moon bleakly shone through a break in the clouds. Its gray rays illuminating patches of slick ice that seemed to cover everything in sight with gloom. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was midday when he left- <em> wasn't it? </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He continued, arms lagged as he fell against a tree, tripping over roots hidden beneath the snow. His dry lips broke open in a curse as his cheek smashed into the rough bark. Varian regretted ever leaving his dad. Why did he ever think he could do something right,<em> just once? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just once, he just wanted to do <em> anything </em> right. But no, he's here. Lost and being blown around while his dad-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His dad could be-- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next wave of gusts pushed him to the ground, knees falling through snow piles and scraping against frozen dirt. The wind was unrelenting. He crawled into the shadow of a darkened pine to escape it, feeling the pinprick of its needles digging in his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian slowly pushed up his goggles and snow fell softly from above, specks catching in his freed lashes. Without the painfully jarring tinted of the blue-green glass, the woods seemed calmer somehow, quieter. He brought his legs up to his chest and his cloak crinkled stiffly with the movement. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He didn't think he could stand much more of this.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around his legs tightly and the tears that finally escaped ran hot on his cheeks. Varian threw his head back on the bark and let his eyes shut- if only for a moment.  His throat felt too tight, cloak too heavy. The air was suffocating and he took it with shaky gasps. His body rocked and bent from the violent shivering. He could just barely feel the burn of frostbite on his nose and fingers.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He longed for the storm to stop, ached for it deeply. To just<em> let him get back home.  </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even so, he dreaded what was waiting for him in Old Corona. His dad was going to be so <em> disappointed. </em> Surely he was going to wonder why he took so long and what exactly was he supposed to tell him?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sorry dad, your son can't manage to get back even though he's walked this path a thousand times?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>How was he supposed to help his dad if he can't even get back home?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A shaky sigh escaped him. Then a cough.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He just wanted to be home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Varian's eyes drifted open again, leveling his head, he glanced at the cold ground. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His nose scrunched up at what he saw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked once and blinked again. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No...This is…? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He watched as the snow suddenly melted off the patch of grass beneath him. Fast- too fast to be <em> remotely </em> possible.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He glanced up from the ground and instantly grimaced.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A burning light rose in the distance, shimmering brighter the moment he looked at it. His hands flew in front of his eyes to shield them from the beacon. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For a moment everything was blurry. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Varian let his hands fall when he adjusted, squinting hard. He couldn't stop his mouth from sputtering at the sight. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What...? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was a house. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was <em> his </em> house.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But it wasn't. <em> It </em> wasn't supposed to be here- he was sure of it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Was it? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His head suddenly felt full of cotton, pounding blood rushing under his skin. Varian cringed, feeling another cough wrack through his lungs. The more he looked, the louder the rattling in the trees grew, crowding his senses with an eerie chattering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw the lavender, soft and swaying gently next to rows of birch trees. The vibrant greens and browns of cattails stemming from deep puddles around the limestone walls. The light bursting from the open windows was almost blinding, yellow and orange swam into his vision. He could see every string of ivory inching forward on soft patches of exposed cobble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sob caught in his throat because...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Because it just looked so <em> perfect </em>. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>Looked so</em> <em>warm</em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It had to be his house, he was now positive it was. He just couldn't remember the last time it seemed so... <em> Inviting </em>. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Despite himself, anxiety twisted knots in his stomach, a piece of grass lay broken in his gloved palm. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That means... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His dad would be waiting for him inside.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His dad!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Varian blinked away his tears and moved on his legs. He used all his strength to push himself off of his snowbank, holding his glowing staff like a lifeline- his only means of standing consistently upright. Even his slow movements left him instantly out of breath, tired and wheezing in the frigid air that still circled him. Varian looked at the circle of dry grass he sat in, then back out at his house. Suddenly, he felt a burst of energy fill him. He took a tentative step, then another. He kept steady and for the first time, he felt the wind at his back, guiding him forward. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Get home. Save dad. Fix this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His body shook from the excursion. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He staggered along the stony path, feeling the airy wisps of tall grass lay against his aching knees. Closer now, he could spot the line of mushrooms tops and dry brush that separated the milkweed from the snow. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Something about this was <em> wrong </em> but he struggled to think against the buzzing in his brain.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nothing was wrong. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Varian was finally home, <em> he had to be. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His headache grew as he continued.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The front door drifted open as he crossed into the lawn. The gentle creak of the wood rose above the screaming wind and silenced it. A rush of heat blew out of the opening, and the bone aching chill that weighed on him started to slowly die down. Varian lurched backward, eyes darting up to the doorway, wide with anticipation. His ears crackled from the lack of cool air and he basked in the sensation.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Someone drifted into view and he glanced at them hazily, a sway steadily moving on his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dad? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a shimmer, and he could swear he heard a hollow laugh echo in the trees behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, he came back to himself, jolting in place. Alarm bells rang loud in his skull.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Definitely NOT dad. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The figure before him was encased in a bright, brilliant glow. Its smile seemed to exude the warm light, teeth perfectly straight behind the thin stretch of its lips. He stared harder, drifting forward by the slow lull of his frigid body.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>No...He was confused. Her teeth - <em> most definitely her </em> - were crooked. Gapped and <em> just </em>a bit crooked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Like his.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The pale chestnut of her hair blew gently around her, framing the narrow cheekbones of her face and covering her eyes and forehead in a long fringe. The dress and apron she donned were stark white and untarnished, the fabric thin and plain.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Her arm was extended to him, beckoning.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Varian leaned back, coughing wetly into his elbow to clear his throat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Who- Who are--" He started, but another coughing fit broke his sentence, the pain it brought was searing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook, wheezing through the spikes of discomfort.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> Holy crap </em>his lungs burned. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She looked at him, corners of her lips pulling up some more. The woman nodded towards him and retreated inside, leaving the door open and swinging wildly. He watched as the light dimmed from the windows, eventually disappearing completely. The wall of warmth that previously encompassed him now trailed behind her and ebbed away from him. Varian whimpered in the wake of its absence.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His dad was inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His dad was inside.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Wh--Stop! Wait!” He called, fist clenched around his staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian threw himself forward, legs wobbling in a threat to buckle. He closed the distance, each step sending jolts of needles through his feet. He ran up the front steps and his hand pushed along the edge of the door frame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed the ghost of her shadow into the dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was <em> dark.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The staff illuminated his face dimly through the pitch black, most of the neon light completely absorbed in the space around him. All evidence of light smothered by the giant stone walls inside. Windows that previously shone brightly, were nowhere to be seen as if they were simply absorbed by the cobble. He navigated by memory, fingertips tracing over the crumbling walls. Varian felt the hair rise on the nape of his neck. His eyes were wide and unseeing in the darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?...D-dad?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The door to his lab should be coming up soon. It should be in front of him in two more steps-<em> no, three more steps. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Was it really four steps? Fiv- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His foot slammed into it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ow...” Varian coughed out, stumbling back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook himself off, hand gracing down to hold the doorknob. Even with his gloves, he could feel the coolness of the metal. He didn’t linger long, twisting the door open with a sharp motion. Varian stepped in, feeling the wood seal against the small of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hello?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear something hitch its breath, startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in there with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What is that? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was moving around, paper rustling with a scurry of feet. Hot and heavy panting in front of him. He moved forward, nearing it cautiously. Varian could hear its tremors, ever closer now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em> It’s just… </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He extended his hand in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Right there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Dad?” His call was spoken low beneath his breath. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It shifted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A loud bang echoed throughout the space and broke his attention. He turned, quickly drawing his hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s there?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard a spark and a small smoldering light followed it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Varian watched with confusion as a fire sprung to life on the wall across from him, igniting a row of towering candles. The room gently began to illuminate, filling to the brim with a soft red glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Varian took it in with a shudder. Columns of books and journals lay shredded on the floor, broken past recognition. Glass was shattered and was splintered into the bleached wood floors. His eyes drifted to his table, which was nearly split in half. All his notes smudged with ink, some stained and burnt black. All his notes were...<em> His research was... </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No-no-no!” He reeled over to the desk, arms elbow-deep rummaging through to find something- <em> anything- </em>salvageable. He found nothing, pages disintegrating to ashes in his fist.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ruined- it was all ruined.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His bottom lip quivered and he bit down on it hard in a frugal attempt to squeeze in whatever emotion was threatening to <em> drown </em>him right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a hand pushed on his shoulder, thin and heavy. His heart jumped, head whipping around nervously.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was the woman from before. His eyebrows furrowed deeply.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>  Varian shrugged her off frantically. He grimaced at her, teeth glowering and pink in the light. His staff was shakily raised to loom out at her. She frowned, freckles stretching down as the motion seemed to age and elongate her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You! You did this, didn’t you?!” He cried and his lungs seized and rattled from the force. His face was flushed deeply from the boiling rage running through his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What did you-! Wheres’ my dad?! D-did you--” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raised a hand at him, flat, placating. This just fueled him on, fist-shaking with anger. He screamed when she made strides towards him, swinging his staff wildly at her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“NO! GET AWAY FRO-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the room slipped abruptly into silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian gasped, his staff clattering to the ground as both hands moved to grab at his chest. He wheezed but nothing came out, mouth flailing open and closed as he trembled. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The woman’s frown was scrubbed clean from her face, watching him curl on himself with a kind smile. Her arms slipped back and around on his shoulder, placing more pressure than before. He crumpled to the ground from it, limbs struggling to hold up the weight of her smothering embrace. His cheek pressed into the floor, wet from tears he didn’t remember shedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Her smile was stronger now radiant, unwavering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spoke softly, the sound full of affection and that unbearable <em> warmth </em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<em> Calm down, my love. </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was a series of bells and chimes in his head, the ringing echoing and bouncing in the room. Varian flinched, looking up at her. His face nearly purple and heart was hammering so hard in his chest he was afraid it would burst. His eyes were glassy and out of focus, but they fell instantly on her. The lack of oxygen eclipsed his vision, sending stars exploding around his field of view. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> A word coated his tongue, soundless, dark, and full of shame. Screeching, it reverberated in his skull.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Momma? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um, haha OOF. </p>
<p>I would love to hear your take on this mess,,,<br/>thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :^)</p>
<p>Next chap in a week or so dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>